


Никаких замен-2

by churchill



Series: Никаких замен [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill





	Никаких замен-2

Рэй звонит поздно вечером, почти ночью.   
\- Привет, ЭлТи, - знакомый голос в трубке звучит возбужденно. – Я заказываю пиццу?  
На самом деле Рэю не нужно разрешение на то, чтобы заказать пиццу. Нейт подозревает, что это такой способ быть тактичным. Рэй почему-то считает, что у Нейта куча девушек, западающих на его пальцы-губы-зеленые глаза. Именно в такой последовательности он это все однажды и перечислил, пьяно объясняя Нейту, почему тот просто обязан нравиться женщинам. А, следовательно, у Нейта в постели в пятницу вечером непременно должна оказаться очередная цыпочка.   
Нейт только тихо смеется над этими идеями. У него нет постоянной девушки до сих пор. Большей частью потому, что он боится, что станет будить ее среди ночи своими кошмарами, и она, в конце концов, сбежит от него. Причина дурацкая, конечно, но кого-то постоянного все равно нет. Да и временные появляются очень редко.  
Рэй вваливается в комнату через полчаса. Он уже перехватил где-то внизу разносчика пиццы. Поэтому у него в руках квадратная коробка, от которой вкусно пахнет, и упаковка пива. Он весь встрепанный, в мятой майке, торчащей из-под кожаной куртки, с разбитыми костяшками пальцев, на которых кровь уже успела подсохнуть и свернуться бурым. От него разит потом, адреналином, кровью и веселой злостью. И еще сигаретами.  
\- Бля, Нейт, я так соскучился, - Рэй защелкивает дверь на замок, ставит пиццу на столик, рядом на полу оставляет пиво, скидывает куртку, тут же тянет Нейта к кровати, толкает на нее, ложится сверху и тянется поцеловать. А потом шипит от боли в разбитых губах.   
\- Ты был крут? – вопросительно улыбается Нейт. Он не может этому сопротивляться и сам не понимает почему. Оно продолжается уже несколько месяцев. И если их первый раз Нейт мог бы списать на то, что он был чертовски пьян и не понял, как это все случилось, то все остальное время они это делают совершенно трезвыми. Может быть, Рэй и звонит каждый раз, чтобы Нейт мог сказать ему «нет». Но Нейт этого не говорит.  
\- Я был охуенен, - довольно хмыкает Рэй.  
Рэй без лишних разговоров вытряхивает Нейта из одежды, скидывает свою, целует, снова шипит, облизывая губу, а потом укладывает на живот и без долгих прелюдий трахает. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал Нейту год назад, что этот пиздливый, мелкий засранец Рэй Персон будет его трахать, Нейт бы это просто проигнорировал, решив, что сказавший такое, очень сильно не дружит с головой. Во всех смыслах не дружит. Но сейчас Нейт просто вздрагивает телом от того, как Рэй толкается в него длинными сильными движениями.  
Раньше Нейт считал, что лучше всего человека показывает то, как он ведет себя в боевой ситуации. Сейчас к числу таких ситуаций Нейт еще относит и секс. По крайней мере, по отношению к Рэю это работает на сто процентов. Рэй настойчивый, но не грубый. Он все делает молча, очень уверенно и спокойно. И никогда не делает больно, даже если его самого прет от адреналина, как сейчас. Хотя иногда прикусывает за плечо до синяка во время оргазма.  
Рэй кончает, выдыхая Нейту в ухо его имя. Потом разворачивает его на спину и дрочит ему, целуя, опять забывая про разбитые губы. Уже подсохшая губа Рэя трескается, и Нейт чувствует на языке металлический привкус крови, когда кончает ему в руку. Они лежат пару минут в тишине. Рэй подносит ко рту свои пальцы, выпачканные в сперме, и слизывает. Нейт вздрагивает и сглатывает, глядя на это. Рэй хитро улыбается.  
\- Я в душ, а потом жрать.  
\- Нормальные люди ужинают до секса, - хмыкает Нейт.  
\- Где ты тут видишь нормальных людей? – усмехается Рэй и сваливает в душ.  
Когда Нейт выходит из душа, на столе открыта коробка с пиццей, а упаковки пива на полу уже нет. По телевизору показывают что-то похожее на боевик.   
\- Я там взял у тебя, - с набитым ртом говорит Рэй, салютуя банкой. – А то мое было теплое.   
Рэй сидит прямо на полу, прислонившись к кровати. Он протягивает запотевшую открытую банку Нейту, когда тот садится рядом, и подвигает коробку с пиццей. Они молча едят, глядя, как на экране главный герой лихо сваливает на разбитой тачке от своих преследователей.   
Когда они почти справляются с пиццей, Рэй поднимается, приносит еще пива и бинт, который отдает Нейту. Тот молча и уже привычно бинтует Рэю пальцы на правой руке. Левая всегда страдает меньше. На правой вода смыла образовавшиеся коросты, некоторые ссадины уже подсохли, но часть из них все еще кровоточат.  
Нейт знает, что Рэй нашел свой способ справляться. Он просто идет и дерется в какой-то подпольный клуб боев без правил. Как говорит Рэй, там даже не делают ставок на бои. Просто приходят подраться и выпустить пар. Рэй это делает не так уж часто, пару раз в месяц, в плохие месяцы – чаще. Всегда в конце недели, чтобы в понедельник прийти на работу с относительно зажившим лицом и руками.   
После драки он обычно злой и веселый. Нейт ни разу не видел Рэя в кулачном бою, но не сомневается в том, что чаще всего тот выигрывает. И, почти наверняка, не ведет себя как джентльмен, а дерется как обычный пацан из пригорода – не для красоты боя, а на результат. Их и в морской пехоте учили быть такими. И Рэй, наверняка, отточил это умение в совершенстве.  
Он появляется весь загруженный по уши уже уходящим адреналином, пахнущий потом, кровью, еще напряженный внешне и уже почти расслабленный внутри. Он делится этим состоянием с Нейтом, втрахивая того в кровать, целуясь, иногда кусаясь. Делится кровью из разбитых губ и пальцев и оставляет на Нейте свой запах.  
Нейт не знает, какими странными путями работает его собственная психика, и почему вообще такое возможно. Но его отпускает тоже – от напряжения, раздражения, злости, и на какое-то время, даже от кошмаров. И, вроде бы, это временная ситуация, но пока в жизни Нейта она почти константа.  
Рэй молча допивает пиво, а потом вытягивается на полу, укладываясь плечами и головой Нейту на колени. И закуривает.  
\- Почему так происходит в этой гребаной стране? Сначала тебе вдалбливают эти самые демократические устои. Свобода, равенство, братство. Бла-бла-бла. Потом тебя учат убивать. Потом ты едешь на войну, убиваешь. А потом не можешь, блядь, с этим нормально дальше жить?  
Нейт молчит в ответ. У них есть запрещенные темы. Одна из них – это Брэд, который остался в корпусе служить дальше, и сейчас находится в Англии. Для Нейта это нормальная тема, но Рэй уводит разговор в сторону при малейшем упоминании Колберта, и Нейт не лезет. Возможно, что у них все же что-то там такое было. Несколько раз во время вот такого их секса Нейт был сверху. Рэй приходил в эти дни злой, какой-то уставший и измотанный. И один раз Нейт четко услышал, как Рэй выдохнул, пока они трахались: «Брэд».   
Нейта тогда это как-то даже не задело. Может быть, потому что Рэй изначально ему не принадлежал и не мог принадлежать. Нейт не знает, сколько у них это все продлится, воспринимая это как странный подарок судьбы. Это единственное, что сейчас в своей жизни не контролирует Нейт, ну, пожалуй, кроме кошмаров. И точно единственное, что не хочет контролировать. Но про Брэда они не говорят – во избежание.  
Вторая табуированная тема в их общении – это война в Ираке. Они вспоминают какие-то ситуации, которые были там, обсуждают ребят. Но никогда не говорят о причинах этой войны и отношении к ней. Один раз они не на шутку схлестнулись, когда Нейт попытался донести до Рэя мысль о том, что эта операция была необходимой превентивной мерой. Нейт первый раз тогда увидел по-настоящему вызверившегося Рэя. Тот обозлился, очень трезвым голосом подробно объяснил, что это дерьмо им еще придется долго разгребать, сдернул со стула куртку и ушел.  
Он тогда появился через неделю, злой и веселый после удачного боя, но эту тему они больше не обсуждали. И сейчас Рэй явно пытался зайти сам на запрещенную территорию.  
\- Почему, блядь, столько агрессии, когда в этой стране всех с детства учат улыбаться, быть цивилизованными и не бить морду ниггерам только за то, что они черномазые? – Рэй не останавливается, игнорируя настороженное молчание Нейта. И курит, стараясь сдувать дым в сторону.   
Нейт прикусывает большой палец и молчит. Он хочет заткнуть Рэя и, в то же время, не хочет этого. Потому что Рэй, несмотря на маску мелкого, пиздливого, несносного засранца, никогда не лезет в бутылку просто так. Значит, сейчас ему реально есть что сказать. Надо только дождаться. И удержаться от желания прибить Рэя в конце.   
\- И нас, блядь, там учат гасить хаджей, а тут нас учат уважать хаджей. Но в любом случае, мы не можем просто делать то, что хотим.  
Штаны у Рэя слишком широкие и без застегнутого ремня сползают с бедер, обнажая дорожку черных волос внизу живота. Майка у него задралась, и Нейт, не раздумывая, ведет по обнажившейся полоске кожи, чувствуя пальцами плотные мышцы пресса, и спрашивает невпопад:  
\- Ты останешься сегодня на ночь?  
Рэй почему-то вздрагивает, а до Нейта вдруг доходит – у них есть две запрещенные темы - Брэд Колберт и причины войны в Ираке.  
\- Рэй, - тихо зовет Нейт. – Брэд звонил?  
Рэй вздрагивает еще раз и как-то обреченно кивает.  
\- Почему ты с ним не поговоришь напрямую?  
Рэй смотрит Нейту в глаза. У него совершенно трезвый и какой-то больной взгляд.  
\- Почему ты меня просто не пошлешь?  
\- А должен? – пожимает плечами Нейт.  
\- Если ты понимаешь все это время, - задумчиво тянет Рэй и снова повторяет. – Почему ты меня просто не пошлешь?  
\- Блядь, - Нейт начинает злиться. – Я был для тебя только заменой?  
Рэй закусывает губу и отрицательно мотает головой. Потом добавляет нерешительно, и Нейту даже странно видеть такого Рэя.  
\- Только один раз. Я…  
\- Я помню этот раз, - прерывает его Нейт.  
Рэй кивает и добавляет:  
\- Все остальное время, когда мы были вместе, я был с тобой.  
Нейт молчит, снова прикусывает пальцы. Рэй закуривает еще одну сигарету.  
\- Тебе надо сказать ему все, как есть, - заговаривает Нейт, наконец.  
\- И получить пиздецовый результат? – грустно усмехается Рэй.   
Нейт выдергивает из пальцев Рэя сигарету, затягивается сам и закашливается с непривычки.  
\- Бля, не тряси меня, - полушутливо ворчит Рэй, отбирает у Нейта сигарету и говорит серьезно. – Ты же сам не признался.  
\- Ты о чем? – удивляется Нейт.  
\- Я про Ганни.   
\- Странные у тебя фантазии, - хмурится Нейт, а потом вдруг осознает, что ни черта они не странные, а как раз очень верные, только Нейт это задвинул куда-то совсем далеко.  
Рэй молчит и улыбается.  
\- Это совсем другое дело, - наконец, говорит Нейт. Просто потому, что у него наверняка сейчас все отразилось на лице, и притворяться перед Рэем уже бессмысленно.  
\- То же самое, - качает головой Рэй, прикусывает губу, обдумывая что-то, а потом предлагает. – Я скажу ему напрямую, если ты скажешь.  
\- Бля, Рэй, это даже не смешно, - усмехается Нейт. – Тебе это нужно. А я сам разберусь.  
\- Я так не могу, - отзывается Рэй и патетически восклицает. – Я лишил тебя невинности и обязан теперь передать тебя из рук в руки кому-то надежному. Не то еще пойдешь по рукам!  
Нейт не выдерживает, представляет себе картинку и взахлеб смеется, Рэй опять ворчит, что Нейт его трясет, и тыкает кулаком Нейта в живот, чтобы тот перестал ржать.  
Потом поднимается с колен Нейта и садится рядом.  
\- Майк приедет через две недели.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – улыбается Нейт.  
\- Брэд сказал. Говорит, что приедет через месяц, и хочет всех собрать. Надеется застать и Майка тоже.  
\- Значит через две недели и через месяц? – задумчиво уточняет Нейт.  
Рэй согласно кивает и ложится обратно к Нейту на колени головой.   
\- А как мы назовем вот это все и как объясним? – скептически интересуется Нейт. – Хотя бы себе?  
\- Это был филиал бойцовского клуба, - пожимает плечами Рэй. – И я останусь у тебя ночевать – в холодильнике еще есть пиво.


End file.
